monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Squibbles
Scott "Squishy" Squibbles is the tritagonist of Monsters University. He is a member of the Oozma Kappa fraternity. Bio Scott Squibbles gives new meaning to the term "undeclared." A sophomore whose dream of becoming a Scarer was squashed in his first year at Monsters University, "Squishy" is a bit of a wide-eyed wanderer—small, sweet, naïve and quiet—who, not surprisingly, still lives with his doting mother. But with a little help from his Oozma Kappa brothers, Squishy begins to realize he's more than just that shy monster in the corner. Squishy is constantly overlooked, and often moves without being noticed by anyone. Because of this, his interventions keep freaking out Mike Wazowski, who forgets his presence all the time. This characteristic becomes his force. He uses it in the "Avoid The Parent" leg of the Scare Games to get the OK flag unnoticed and bring victory to his team, and to catch a good score in the final "Simulate Scare" event by mysteriously changing position, freaking out the child dummy. At the ROR party, Squishy discovers himself a more wild personality, dancing like crazy with the Python Nu Kappa sisters. Character Design Dan Scanlon says Squishy was created to show a student even smaller than Mike being able to be scary, to emphasize that scariness isn't "about your size, necessarily, or even the way you look... it was a thing you either had or you didn't. An intangible quality." Scanlon said he had to be a simple "unmolded ball of clay" that was easily overlooked, that "People shouldn’t be noticing him a lot. He should be boring-looking. He should actually be a bad design of a character, the worst background character that was never supposed to be seen in the foreground." In early versions, artists based him on simple gels and candies. His final appearance takes the texture and appearance of Mochi candy. Personality According to director Dan Scanlon, he is a "19-year-old college student who doesn't know what he wants to be." Description Scott is colored light purple, with five eyes. He wears a green shirt and hat. Appearances Films *Monsters University Shorts *Party Central Video Games *Disney Infinity Trivia *Scott is nicknamed Squishy because of his jelly-like appearance. Quotes *"We have cake!" *"I've never stayed up this late in my life!" *"Can't wait to start Scaring with you! Brothers?" Gallery MonstersUniversityScott1.png Monsters-inc2-208491.jpg Scott Squishy Squibbles.jpg S445 63pub.pub16.143.jpg S402 45cs-sel16-cmyk -141.jpg|Squishy dancing at the party Misfits finallineup csasaki 11 04 10 r.jpg 075b cbm1gd 145211207x r.jpg Screen1.JPG|Squishy behind Roz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h15m45s179.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h22m39s248.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h24m47s233.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h12m12s100.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h42m37s86.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h02m16s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h10m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h41m28s238.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.03.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.02.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.59.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.50.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.59.43 PM.png 20_Scott_Scary_Squibbles.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h39m20s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h21m20s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h31m13s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h21m28s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h09m31s160.png SquishySquibblesID-MU.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h21m38s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h22m02s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h27m52s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h32m21s146.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h16m11s54.png vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h40m50s218.png vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h45m12s43.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h47m22s59.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h43m23s234.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h43m02s234.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-23h46m58s31.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-23h46m49s186.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-23h47m31s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-11h49m12s138.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h28m08s227.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h28m14s52.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-20h15m43s162.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-20h15m52s232.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-19h17m15s191.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h19m38s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h07m30s84.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h20m05s224.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h20m27s177.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h21m38s106.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h20m35s0.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h33m54s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h39m21s30.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h27m16s226.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h39m36s189.png ^_^.png ArtConceptArt2.png Иии.jpg Category:Monsters Category:Students Category:Oozma Kappa Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Scarers Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters, Inc. Employees Category:Party Central Characters Category:Multi-Eyed Category:Aliens